


At This Time, In This Place

by Zinnith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're pretty like this," Rodney says with a smile. "All tied up and completely at my mercy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At This Time, In This Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyanka_eg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanka_eg/gifts).



> The promt was for John out of control and the words Christmas, bowl and wrist.

John tests the cuffs, pulls a little at them. They're tight but not too tight, and safely secured to the headboard. Rodney looks down at him from where he's standing beside the bed, half amused, half turned on.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks.

John nods, as if his erection wasn't proof enough, but Rodney still doesn't move. "You're going to have to say it, John," he says. "Nothing happens until you say the words."

Rodney can be a real bastard sometimes, John thinks, but he knows that Rodney's serious so he says, "I want this. I want you."

And then _finally_, Rodney moves. Sits down at the edge of the bed and runs a hand over John's thigh. The touch is enough to make him tense up in anticipation of what they're going to do, what he's going to let Rodney do to _him_.

"You're pretty like this," Rodney says with a smile. "All tied up and completely at my mercy."

Rodney's words go straight to John's cock and send a shiver through his body. He's still not ready to let go, not completely. Rodney keeps stroking his thigh and then leans down to kiss him, slow and sweet and dirty, like a promise of good things to come. John opens up for Rodney's tongue, tries to push the rest of the world away so he can concentrate on only this, only Rodney's touch.

Then it's gone, and he hears himself whimper a little. Rodney stands and walks away from the bed, up to the window where he draws the curtains shut against the Christmas lights outside.

"There," Rodney says smugly when he comes back. "Just you and me now, John. No one knows where we are. I can do anything I want to you, isn't that right?" He leans closer so his breath ghosts over John's face. "I can do anything."

Once again, John nods, wishing Rodney would just get on with it already. "Anything," he agrees breathlessly.

Rodney smiles and kisses him again. "I'm going to make you feel so good."

He proceeds to kiss his way down John's body. His throat, his collarbones, his chest. Rodney's mouth stops for a while at his nipples, teasing and biting a little, and every touch brings John a little further away from Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, military leader of Atlantis. At this time, in this place, he's just plain John, Rodney's John.

Rodney's hands replace his mouth on John's nipples and his lips continue to travel down his belly. There's a wet lap of tongue in his belly button, which is both tickly and hot at the same time. John's breath is coming heavily now, in and out, as he focuses on the sensations Rodney brings to his body.

He's achingly hard and lifts his hips to nudge his erection against Rodney's belly but Rodney stops and pulls away, waving his finger in John's face. "No, no, not yet. I want to take my time."

A wicked smile, and Rodney's back to kissing his stomach, fingers tracing the curve of John's hipbones under the skin.

John pulls a little at the cuffs again but they're still tightly secured. He wants to reach out and touch Rodney like Rodney's touching him, but he knows it won't happen tonight. Rodney has a plan and he's going to stick to it. Not that John is complaining. Rodney's plans usually lead to mindblowingly good orgasms.

Rodney's fingers move from John's hips to the back of his thighs, gently lifting his legs to get access to John's ass. _Finally_. Now they're getting somewhere. Rodney nips at the soft skin on the inside of John's legs, hard enough to hurt just a little bit, just enough. Then mouths at John's balls with soft kisses, and that gets him a groan and a "Rodney, come _on_."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we were on a _schedule_ here," Rodney says irritably. "Stop squirming, you're not going anywhere."

As if to prove a point, he hoists John's legs over his shoulders, a move that brings John's ass level with Rodney's face. John unconciously clenches his hole. He's not sure he wants Rodney to do that.

"Relax, John," Rodney says, breathing warm air over John's balls and perineum. "You never let me do this and now you don't have a choice." A soft kiss on one cheek, then the other. "I told you I was going to make you feel good."

John doesn't doubt that, not at all. That's why he doesn't like this, it's _too_ good, so good it scares him a little. But like Rodney said, it's not like he's got much of a choice. The first wet touch of Rodney's tongue against his hole still makes him gasp and shift his body to try to get away.

"John." There's a touch of steel in Rodney's voice. "Stay still." Rodney's hands tighten around John's ass, keep him firmly in place and spread him open, and then the tongue is there again, licking circles around his hole, slowly working him open.

Rodney hasn't even touched his cock yet, and John is already so close to coming. He can't control the sounds he's making, and when Rodney presses his tongue inside, John doesn't care anymore and loses himself in the sensation. It's strangely freeing, to give himself up like this, offer himself up to Rodney.

Then two wet fingers joins Rodney's tongue. John's breath hitches, he's moving his hips as much as Rodney will allow, fucking empty air and he needs to come _now_, but Rodney tugs on his balls. "Hold it for me," he says. "I want to be inside you when you come."

John doesn't know if he can, his body is humming with pleasure and ready to burst, but for Rodney he will try. He can't even string coherent sentences together anymore, the only things coming out of his mouth are "Rodney," and, "God," and "Please," and when Rodney hits his prostate and strokes it with blunt fingertips, he doesn't even have words anymore, only mindless groans.

When Rodney pulls his fingers out, John whines at the sudden empty feeling in his ass. He can't stand it, needs Rodney back inside because he's afraid he'll float away without Rodney there to ground him.

Rodney leans over him, reaches for the bowl of condoms on the bedside table and John thinks _yesyesyes_ and spreads his legs wide, exposing his eager hole. God, he needs to be fucked now, needs it more than he's ever needed anything in his _life_, needs Rodney moving inside him, thick and hot. His back arches off the bed as his cock is straining for contact with something, anything, but Rodney presses him down again with a hand on his stomach and then shoves a pillow under his hips.

"You're so hot like this," Rodney says, eyes dark with lust and want. "I wish we could do this all the time, back home. That I could just tie you down and play with you until you're so out of it that you're begging me to fuck you."

John wants that too, wants Rodney to do this to him in Atlantis with the sound of the ocean outside the window. But they can't. They have to settle for these short visits to earth, these anonymous hotel rooms.

Rodney rolls a condom on and slicks himself and then he's lining himself up against John's ass and slides inside and it's like everything is right with the world, that this is exactly where John is supposed to be, on his back in bed with Rodney slowly moving inside him. He's so very close, can feel his orgasm gather in his spine, in his balls. Rodney pulls him closer, adjusts the angle so that every thrust hits John's prostate and says, "You can come from this, can't you, John? Just from my cock in your ass?" He leans back, spreads John's legs over his thighs. "Do it, John. Give it up for me. I want to see you come all over yourself."

That's it, John is gone. He feels himself clench around Rodney's cock, feels the first spurts hit his belly and chest and he's flying, soaring so high that he doesn't know if he'll ever come down again.

But he does. Sags down onto the bed again, with Rodney still moving inside him. John feels completely boneless, filled with orgasm-induced euphoria, too spent to even move as Rodney keeps fucking him, seeking his release deep inside John's body.

Afterwards, Rodney removes the cuffs and presses soft kisses against the inside of John's wrists where there will be bruising tomorrow. It doesn't matter. John wants it there, wants the mark of how completely Rodney owns him. He dozes in Rodney's arms, listening to the sound of his heartbeat while he's thinking about what to do to Rodney tomorrow when it's his turn. They only have a couple of more days on earth and John's determined to make the most of them.

-fin-


End file.
